Final Season
by DrBlowhole1
Summary: Lorix is haunted by a mysterios dream until the dream comes to life. Lorix is gifted the ancient Scritch. His father disappears on the eternal night's beginning. Lorix goes out to bring back day in each of the areas, and looking for his father. It's long.
1. Introduction

**Final Season**

**By: Malefor**

**Book 1**

**Note: Do not steal my story!**

**Introduction**

This as been a Starlight Production..........

**Before the Prologue  
**  
_The Legend was a surprising shock. For the legend was the legend of the boy who would save the world from eternal night, wielding the legendary Scritch. I've been having dreams about him, but I'm not sure if they are 'dreams'. I never thought the day eternal night might be this week. Is this boy real? Or is he fake? Who will stop of the evil of the kingdom and save each of the lands? The next day after the dream about the boy defeating the dark man in my dreams, I figured out the boy wouldn't come, but the boy was all ready there. The boy was me._

**Prologue**

_I can't find it... the memories._

I've looked and looked, but I can't find why or who I am...

I'm just..... nothing.

I can't line the pieces of my selfconcious up.

Their just....... crooked.

A fallen Sun is like a fallen hope.

A fallen hope is like a fallen Sun.

It's darkness now.

It's all up to me....

Me.....

**Theme Song**

_Crooked  
by: Fireball_

(Electric Guitar) The puzzles are crooked...  
The light has faded.........  
I am not your Sun.

I am not you-re Moon.  
I am not your Star,  
but I may be your Mars.

My memories are crooked.

Crooked! Crooked! Cro-oked!

When the darkness bursts through me, I fill alone.

I am not your Sun.

I am not you-re Moon.

I am not your star.

But I may be your Mars.

I'm just so alone.

The piecesof my memories fade away.

'cause they're crooked!

Crooked!

Crooked!

(Electric Guitar Solo)

The memories... have left me!

To misery!

Swords clash...

Tanks bash...

Planes crash...

'cause the world is crooked.

I am not your Sun.

I am not you-re Moon.

I am not your Star.

But I may be your Mars.

The world's so crooked.

I'm so crooked.

I.................... am not your Sun!

'cause it's crooked.

**End of Introduction**

_A dark man sat on a stone, peering out at the town.  
Another dark man walked over to him.  
"What have you accomplished?" asked the man.  
"Lorix is a problem, he defeated one of the Screaches." replied the other man.  
"What is your name?" asked the 1st man.  
"Lexel is my name, what is yours?" asked the 2nd man.  
"My name is of no disire, but it is -" began the man.  
The Star Moon appeared in a loud bang.  
"It is time." said the man.  
"Lorix will be too distracted." said Lexel.  
"Chaos will be awakened!" exclaimed the man as the Sun faded away.  
_


	2. Chapter 1 Night

_**Chapter 1 Night** _

I woke up in a heart beat, I was drifting through beams and beams of light.

_What? I thought.  
_

_Darkness  
_

_Who's there? I asked.  
_

_Chaos  
_

_What?! I shrieked._

"You have a lot to learn, chosen one." said a black cloaked man from across the platform of light.  
"Who are you? Where am I?" I asked.  
"You are at the calling of the Scritch." replied the figure.  
"Who are you?!" I shouted as I slashed at the figure with my... Scritch?  
"Huh?" I wondered in amazement, nothing happened to the figure, it just went right through him like he was a Ghost.  
"Yes, the Scritch is in your hands. Look up, what do you see?" asked the figure.  
A huge Sun was rising above the horizon. Suddenly, stars formed in the sky and the Sun blew apart.  
"No!!" I shouted.  
In its place stood a moon shaped like a star. Then Night came.  
"Behold, the Star Moon." said the figure, outstretching his arms.  
"I looked at the symbol of the Star Moon on the man's chest, it glowed.  
"Who are you?" I asked a 3rd time.  
"I am your worst nightmare." concluded the man.  
"I ment your name!" I snarled, trying to see his face, but it was covered with the cloak.  
"Warrior of the Scritch, rise to defeat me." ordered the man.  
I ran towards him, Scritch glowing.  
Suddenly, he disappeared, "Darkness is the sky's true form."  
"Graaa!" I growled.  
"Lorix, behind you!" shouted a voice.  
I turned around and saw creatures coming towards me, "What are they?"  
"Screaches, creatures of darkness," said the voice of the man, "try to stop them! Hahahahaha!"  
I swiped at the Screaches with my Scritch.  
"Yes, yes. Now be gone!" shouted the voice.  
Light appeared again and everything went black.

"Lorix, wake up!" ordered Mr. Prox, the scholl math teacher.  
I woke up with a star, "what?"  
"The answer to (pi symbol)112m2." said Mr. Prox, we were learning Pi also known as 3.14.  
"uh... 70.810m2?" I answered.  
"No, it's 68.68m2." corrected Mr. Prox.  
"Now what is (pi symbol)200910c., Class?"

I walked down the hallway and to my locker.  
Was that real? I thought.  
I put in my code: 12 15 18 9 24  
Fron came up to me, "Dude, what was that about?"  
Fron was my best friend.  
"I- I don't know." I replied.  
"Come on, it's summer break. We need to get to the beach." reminded Fron.  
I got my stuff out of my locker: My math, Language, Music, Art, Technology, Reading, and Shurley binders. An art box, a picture of Fron and Rebecca, a protracter, a few pencils and erasers, a ruler, and a calculator.  
"Lets go." I said as I walked out the school doors.

I boarded the train along with Fron. I watched as the horizon went low. The train stopped in the station.  
I went out of the train with Fron, "Is Rebecca here?"  
"Yes, she said she'd come." replied Fron.  
The seagulls flew over the sea like a dazzling piece of Silver.  
"Hey, why do seagulls fly over the Sea? Because if they flew over the bay, they'd be called baygulls." joked Fron.  
"Ha ha. That's funny." I replied.  
"Hey guys!" said Rebecca as she walked up to us.  
"Hey, Rebecca," greeted Fron, "I heard you've just spotted a meteor shower."  
"Yeah, it will come this Friday at 10:00 P.M, you want to see it?" asked Rebecca.  
"Sure." I said, smiling.  
I looked up at the sky and saw a point of yellow, "What's that?"  
"Probebly just a cloud." replied Fron.  
I took another look at it.  
_Huh?_ I wondered.  
It was gone.  
I laid out my towel and put up my umbrella.  
"Help me!" cried a man, sharks were surrounding him.  
"That man's in trouble!" I shouted.  
"Lorix, do something!" cried Rebecca.  
I took a step towards the sharks, the man stopped moving.  
I couldn't see anything moving except the sharks, time was frozen.  
The sharks swam towards me.  
Suddenly, the mysterious Scritch appeared in my hand.  
_What?_ I wondered.  
I charged towards the sharks and wacked them with it.  
The Sharks fell over on their backs and died.  
The Scritch disappeared and time came back.  
"Wooh!" shouted the citizens looking at the sharks.  
"Did anyone else see that?" I asked.  
"See what?" asked Fron.  
"Never mind." I said.  
"Dude, just relax." said Fron.  
"Okay." I said as I laid on my towel.

**It was Day 2,**

"I heard the bank has a crime scene going on, we should go check it out." said Rebecca.  
"Sure." I said as I walked towards the bank.  
The police were investigating the bank.  
"He got away with 500,000, 000, 000." I heard one officer say.  
"He was wearing a black cloak, black pants, he had a large symbol of a star shaped on his chest." I heard another say.  
The man." I thought.  
I turned around and saw the man in the Market place.  
"The man is right there!" I cried, pointing at the man.  
The Police saw him and started chasing him.  
"Good job, Lorix." congratulated Rebecca.  
"Thanks." I replied.  
"He got away!" cried one officer.  
I put my head down.  
"Don't worry." said Fron.  
"Hey, maybe we can look for him." commented Rebecca.  
"Okay, we'll split up and meet eachother at Town Square." I explained.  
"Lets go!" exclaimed Fron as he ran off.  
I ran through the town, searching and searching.  
I went into an alley way and saw the man.  
"Sure." I said as I walked towards the bank.  
The police were investigating the bank.  
"He got away with 500,000, 000, 000." I heard one officer say.  
"He was wearing a black cloak, black pants, he had a large symbol of a star shaped on his chest." I heard another say.  
The man." I thought.  
I turned around and saw the man in the Market place.  
"The man is right there!" I cried, pointing at the man.  
The Police saw him and started chasing him.  
"Good job, Lorix." congratulated Rebecca.  
"Thanks." I replied.  
"He got away!" cried one officer.  
I put my head down.  
"Don't worry." said Fron.  
"Hey, maybe we can look for him." commented Rebecca.  
"Okay, we'll split up and meet eachother at Town Square." I explained.  
"Lets go!" exclaimed Fron as he ran off.  
I ran through the town, searching and searching.  
I went into an alley way and saw the man.  
The man had a hood onn, so I couldn't see his face.  
"Warrior of the Scritch, you will not stop me." said the man.  
My Scritch appeared , I ran towards the man.  
The man suddenly put his hand up and lightning shot from the sky, constantly.  
I dodged them and smacked the man with my Scritch.  
The man disappeared, leaving the money behind.  
Suddenly, the police ran into the alley way, "Where is he?!"  
"He got away, but I have got the money back." I explained, handing them the money.  
"Your a real help, kid." commented the chief.  
The Police walked away.  
I should go to Town Square. I thought.  
I walked to Town Square.  
"So?" asked Fron.  
"He got away, but I got the money back and gave it to the police."I replied.  
"Nice going, Lorix!" congratulated Rebecca.

**It was Day 3,**

"I need the money to get things for the party tommarrow. I need a job." said Fron.  
"Hey, we'll help." I replied.  
"That would be great." responded Fron.  
"There's some jobs at the market place." said Rebecca.  
"Okay, I need $300, we each need to get $100." explained Fron.  
I ran towards the market place, "Do you have any jobs just for today?"  
"Yes, one is to put up WANTED posters, another is to deliver a package to someone, and one more is to take out various foods to various places." replied the manager.  
"I'll take all of them." I said.  
"Then here is the posters, the package, and the foods." replied the Manager, handing the things to me.  
"Thanks." I said as I walked out of the market place.  
I looked at the posters.  
The man! I thought.  
The same man from yesterday and my dream.  
I started posting the WANTED Posters throughout town. After I was done, I looked at the package, Horror Manior on west side avenue, 4653.  
I walked down the west side avenue and saw a kid running away from the manior, "Run!"  
I gulped and looked at the mansion.  
I walked to the door and knocked, no answer. The door flew right open and I saw a huge dark corridor. The mansion was so scary. I walked down the hall and saw a wooden door.  
I opened the door and walked ino a dining room. A man sat in a chair, but it wasn't an ordinary man, it was the man.  
"The Eternal Night shall not be stopped!" shouted the man.  
"Yes it will!" I shouted, Scritch appearing.  
The man escaped into a dark portal and a huge Screach came out of a dark corner.  
"Woah!" I cried as the huge Screach broke through the ceiling.  
The Screach roared and punched the ground, sending a blast of darkness on the ground.  
I dove under the Screach and over to the side of it.  
The Screach reached for me, but I evaded.  
I kept evading until its arms were tied up.  
I slashed into the Screach a few times until the Screach grabbed me.  
Sharp claws came out its other hand and came towards me.  
I blocked the attack and swiped it hard with the Scritch.  
The Screach's hand let go of me and slammed the ground.  
I repeated what I did before and quickly tied it up.  
I slashed at the Screach a few more times.  
The Screach grabbed me again and brought its claws towards me, but I blocked it again and slashed it hard.  
The Screach didn't let go, though. Instead, it tossed me into the air and attempted to breath fire on me, but I through the Scritch into it's right eye.  
The Screach quit breathing fire and through back the Scritch and formed a dark ball of magic, throwing it at me.  
I hit it back at the Screach and paralyzed it in mid-air.  
The Scritch glowed a mysterious glow and I shot light from it into the Screach's heart.  
The Screach fell over and turned to ash.  
I left the package on the floor and left the mansion.  
I walked out into Town Square and looked at the fruit.  
"Memory Lane, 4655." I repeated. I looked down the street and then walked up to the oppropriate. I set the fruit on the Front porch and left.  
Looking at the meat I repeated, "Go^rey lane, 5672."  
Iwalked down Go^rey lane and delivered the meat to the house and moved on.  
"Sunnyville, 6245." I repeated as I looked at the vegetables.  
I loved this street, because the Sunlight was so bright here. I walked down the glorious street and delivered the veggies. I looked at my home, I wondered if my father, Xedion, was home.  
I went back to the market place to get the money.  
"Nice job!" replied the manager as he gave me $100.

**It was Day 4,**

I walked towards Fron's house at Memory Lane, but suddenly the cloaked man appeared and said, "Ah, Warrior of the Scritch, I see that is a lot of money in your pocket. I'd love to take it."  
"Will you ever leave me alone?! What do you want?" I asked as my Scritch appeared.  
"I am trully seeking out the darkness withen you and the darkness withen others." replied the man.  
"Well you won't find any!" I shouted as I slashed the man.  
The man jumped back and floated to the ground.  
"Lorix, Lorix, Lorix............. you have so much to learn." said the man.  
I slashed again, but he disappeared.  
My money was on the ground, 4 thieves gathering around it.  
"Hey!" I shouted.  
The 4 thieves each took $25 and ran off.  
I growled and hunted down one of them, in an alley.  
I smacked the thief and made him drop the 25 dollars. I stuffed it in my pocket and walked into Town Square and found another thief. I wacked him until he dropped $25. Grabbing it, I went into Sunnyville and found another thief. Wacking him, he dropped 25 more dollars. Picking it up, I went to Go^rey Lane and found the last thief. I wacked him and picked the last $25 up. I walked back to Memory Lane and towards Fron's house.  
Hold it." said a voice.  
A hand grabbed on to my shoulder. I turned around to find the man again.  
The man pushed me away, holding the money in his hands. "Give it back!" I shouted, but he disappeared with the cash.  
"No.." I whispered.  
"So... you've been robbed by the master." said a voice.  
I turned around and saw a blond-haired man in a black cloak.  
"Who are you?" I asked.  
"I'm Lexel, don't tell anyone but... Woop. Got $100 dollars right here.  
I'll give it to you if you can prove yourself worthy enough to take it." said Lexel, showing the money.  
I got ready for battle.  
Lexel put out his hands and to idintical Scritches appeared in his hands.  
"You... have a Scritch?!" I shrieked.  
"Yep, everyone in the group has one. Now get focused." commanded Lexel.  
The group? I wondered.  
Lexel's Scritches were indigo with yellow stars, 1 on each, attached inside a hole, one on both of them.  
Lexel disappeared and reappeared behind me, swiping his Scritches.  
I blocked them with mine.  
"Pretty good. But not good enough..." said Lexel.  
Lexel melee slashed, then shot Starlight around the area.  
I dodged it and slashed him.  
He knocked me back with Starlight.  
Lexel jumped into the wall of Starlight and ground slammed back into the arena.  
I knocked him up in the air and grabbed his sleeve and swung him around in circles, then up in the air again. I slashed him up in the air.  
We fell to the ground.  
I slashed Lexel.  
"You've finished me off, here's your money." said Lexel, tossing the $100 towards me.  
I caught it.  
Lexel disappeared into a dark portal.  
I walked up to Fron's houise and rang the doorbell.  
Fron answered it, Hey Lorix! Got the money?"  
"Yeah, it was tought though..." I replied.  
"I'm sure it was, now can you go and buy these things with it? We need you to buy 5 packages of soda, a pack of plates, forks, spoons, nifes, and some napkins along with a cake, nothing written on it. Can you hadle that?" asked Fron.  
"Yeah I'll get it." I said as I left the house and went to the market place.  
I got the things and took them to Fron's house with exactly $100 gone.  
The party started out playing a game of Manopoly. Rebecca won, "Hey, Lorix, you excited about the meteor tommarrow?"  
"Yeah." something caught my eye, that man was in the party.  
He stared at me with his red eyes.  
"Does anyone else see that guy?" I asked.  
"See who?" asked Rebecca.  
I gave up.  
"Just enjoy the party." replied Fron.  
I turned around, he wasn't there anymore...

**It was Day 5,  
**  
I walked up to the Star Gate where the Starry Hill was at.  
"Hey, Lorix! You ready?" asked Fron.  
"Yeah, you?" I asked.  
"Yep, Rebecca's already in there if your wondering." replied Fron.  
"Cool, lets go!" I said as I walked into the area.  
Fron followed behind me.  
"Rebecca? Rebecca!" I cried.  
Rebecca was being surrounded by 3 bears, "Lorix, Fron, help!!"  
"We're coming, Rebecca! exclaimed Fron.  
I ran up to one of the bears and slashed him with my Scritch.  
Suddenly, Fron came and slashed them all to death.  
I gasped as I looked at what was in Fron's hands, a black Scritch with a silver chain on the handle of it.  
Fron has a Scritch? I wondered, Fron wondered the same thing, Lorix has a Scritch?  
Rebecca didn't seem to notice the weapons.  
"You have a- a- a SCritch?" we both asked eachother.  
"Yeah." we both answered.  
"Wow." I said.  
Rebecca looked up at the sky and saw the comet, "It's here!"  
Fron and I turned to see a comet comming down from the sky... headed right for us!  
"Run!!" I cried.  
The comet hit the ground and light flashed across then it was night.  
Suddenly, a dark portal came out of the ground.  
I looked up ate the dark sky, the Star Moon was there.  
Fron and Rebecca looked at me.  
I started to sink into the portal, then darkness.  
All I heard was, "Lorix!"

_Nothing but darkness..._


End file.
